Tardes de Verano
by Iku cSwan
Summary: ¿Puede un día en la playa cambiarlo... todo? ¿Una vida monótona y aburrida, puede dejar de serlo en sólo una tarde de verano? Y ¿acaso puede ser el causante de ello un chico "malo, sexy y con navaja incluida"?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Aviso por lenguaje soez y escenas para mayores de edad. El acto de leer es voluntario, no haciendome responsable en el caso de dañar la sensibilidad de algun **

* * *

**Capítulo BETEADO Pulpi por Mortensen, Elite Beta Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com / grupos / elite. fanfiction**

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.**

Mi vida es tan patética, tan monótona. Aburrida, creo que es la palabra más exacta para describirla o como mi hermano dice es sosa. Siempre es lo mismo. Nada nuevo pasa. Mi vida es como una rutina horrible y aburrida. Pero este verano tenía pensado cambiarlo todo. Disfrutar aunque fuese únicamente por estos dos meses. Quería dejar atrás esos veranos largos y aburridos. Tenía dieciocho años y todavía no sabía lo que era realmente salir de marcha. Pasarla bien. Pero para hacer todo esto se necesitaba tener a alguien. Como me iba a ir sola a una discoteca. Y a ser realista un ser tan tímido como yo no lograría socializar nunca. A duras penas podía decir un "hola", mucho menos voy a conseguir hacer buenas migas para salir de fiesta.

En fin eso de querer comerme el mundo iba a tener que esperar, pues ni modo que mi madre me dejase salir absolutamente sola a un sitio como ese. Sí, una exagerada. Lo sé. Tendría que conformarme con pasar las tardes de verano en la playa.

Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan, vivo en Gran Canaria y quiero dejar de ser la chica frágil a la que todos dañan.

Era lunes. El cielo estaba descubierto desde las nueve de la mañana. El sol brillaba en lo alto. Me encontraba de lo más entusiasmada por lo que me pudiera deparar mis escapadas a la playa. El solo hecho de que mi pálida piel cogiera un poco de color, dejando atrás esta blancura infinita lograba que el ánimo me subiese un poco. En fin me levanté, desayuné, me aseé tranquilamente, sin ningún apuro. La casa se encontraba en silencio excepto por los sonidos de la televisión y de la cocina dónde mi madre ya se encontraba preparando el almuerzo.

Recogí mi habitación y limpié lo que mi madre había previsto en el día de hoy para mí. Una vez hube realizado todas mis tareas me puse a leer un poco "El último Catón" de Matilde Asensi. Este libro me lo prestó mi tío y la verdad es que era muy intrigante. Me parecía de lo más gracioso los apodos que le ponía la monja a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero pronto me dio sed así que fui por un vaso de agua.

—Dame una cuchara —le exigió mi hermano Alex a mi madre desde la mesa, sentado frente a un tazón de leche con cacao y media docena de galletas.

—Muévete tú que para eso tienes dos piernas —le contesté un tanto cansada de que tratase a mi madre como si fuese una criada. Todo para el señorito. Y como boba mi madre va y le lleva la bendita cuchara.

—Cállate tú, métete en tu vida, gilipollas —me dijo como respuesta.

Insultos… Creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, aunque eso no significaba que doliesen menos. Eran una jodida mierda. Estaba cansada de todo esto. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía tan harta de todo..., me daban tantas ganas de desaparecer. Me serví el vaso de agua y regresé a mi dormitorio, pues tenía la mala costumbre de llorar cuando el coraje hacía hervir mi sangre. ¿A veces me preguntaba qué coño le había hecho yo para que la tomara conmigo de ese modo tan cruel? Pero también sabía que era de tontos hacerse preguntas que sabías de antemano que no obtendrías ninguna solución. Sólo posibles hipótesis... Una verdad a medias. En definitiva... una mentira.

Continué leyendo, no merecía la pena ofuscarme por gente que no lo valía, y mi hermano era una de esas personas que no se merecían ni agua.

Más pronto de lo que pensé el reloj marcó las doce treinta. Comencé a cambiarme, poniéndome mi nuevo bikini azul marino plateado que tenía brillantes. Me fascinó desde que lo vi en la tienda expuesto, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiese que era un tanto llamativo para mi cuerpo. Además, tampoco era como si tuviese un cuerpo de lo más adecuado para exhibir esa preciosidad. Me coloqué un vestido vaquero que era pegado al torso hasta la cintura y de ahí para abajo era con vuelos que solamente tapaba el trasero, dejando a la vista las piernas y muslos. Me puse mis sandalias de playa y me dirigí a la cocina para almorzar. Papas sancochadas y pescado empanado. Pero para variar ahí se encontraba Alex fastidiando sobre que la comida era un asco, que ya podría hacer algo que sirviese. Me enervaba la sangre este estúpido. Pero igual tomé aire profundamente y me quedé en silencio, tragándome así todo lo que pensaba. Era mejor, así pasaba de tener una discusión hoy. No valía la pena.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó mi madre.

—Sí, voy a ir a la playa —afirmé contenta, la sonrisa en mi rostro no la podría quitar nadie, o eso era lo que pensaba.

—No sé para qué; dime, ¿sinceramente no te da vergüenza ir a exhibir tus excesos de carnes? —dijo estallando en carcajadas. Ante este comentario no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me sentía como un bicho, un monstruo. Yo sabía que no era una modelo y que tenía mis kilitos de más pero no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Me había hecho sentir... fea, horrible. De pronto, las ganas de ir a la playa estaban desapareciendo. Tenía ganas de encerrarme en mi cuarto y esconderme debajo de las mantas donde nada ni nadie pudiese verme o lastimarme. A duras penas pude retener mis lágrimas.

—No le hagas caso, ¿sí? Ya sabes cómo es —comentó mi madre intentando levantarme el ánimo.

Fui al baño y comencé a cepillar mi sedosa melena color chocolate. Me hice una coleta alta despejando los pelos de mi cara. Me puse un poco de brillo sobre mis labios.

—Hermanita, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda —volvió a molestar Alex, a lo que yo puse los ojos en blanco y seguí a lo mío aunque sus palabras hacían mella en mi persona. Se repetían en mi mente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que lastimarme?

—Fea —susurró en mi oído antes de irse por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

Lo odio una y mil veces. Porque no se podía ir al mismísimo demonio y dejarme de una maldita vez en paz. Solo quería estar tranquila.

Le di un beso a mi madre y arranqué en mi Opel Corsa hacia la playa. En realidad, salí antes de lo que pensaba, pero no necesitaba más altercados con ese estúpido que tengo por hermano.

En diez minutos me encontraba aparcando frente a la avenida de la pequeña playa del puertillo. Era temprano. Tomé el bolso y revisé como cinco veces que todas las puertas estuviesen cerradas. Era una paranoica, lo sé. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Tenía tendencia a intentar hacerlo todo perfecto y el equivocarme me hacía sentir mal. Odiaba ser así, pues era un ser humano más... Con imperfecciones y fallos. Tenía malas manías y una de ellas es que las críticas me las tomaba como reproches. Quité estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y tendí mi toalla sobre la fina arena de la playa.

La playa era pequeña. Y había un número considerable de gente pero en un par de hora se llenaría muchísimo más. Me gustaba venir aquí pues era un lugar agradable y cerca.

Me quité el vestido con un poco de temor. Pues entre mi inseguridad y las palabras de mi hermano ya quería irme. Me daba mucha vergüenza pero decidí ponerme a tomar el sol y olvidarme de todo. Mandarlo todo a la mierda aunque fuese por una vez en la vida. Me puse un poco de crema protectora, pues no quería parecer un tomatito ni tampoco ver todas las estrellas del cielo. Me acosté boca abajo. Dejando que el sol me bañase con sus tacto cálido. Tomé mi Samsung Galaxy y me puse a escuchar música. Me quedé un tanto adormecida pero cuando sentí que mis hombros me quemaban me volteé hacia arriba. Pasado un tiempo ya no aguantaba en la toalla... tenía mucho calor, sentía que me estaba tostando. Caminé lentamente hacia el agua aunque me sentía muy cohibida, no entiendo porque siempre me da la sensación de que me miran, que se ríen de mí, que me ridiculizan. A pesar de todos estos pensamientos me metí en el agua que, por cierto, estaba más que congelada pero también aliviaba el inmenso calor que torturaba a mi piel blanquecina.

Estuve nadando y chapoteando en el agua como niña pequeña pero pronto me cansé de estar yo sola en el agua. Y regresé a la toalla. Me acosté boca abajo, tiritando de frío, con la piel de gallina. Mientras entraba en calor y el tiempo pasaba no podía evitar pensar que todo era un asco, un error. No podía pretender ser lo que no era. Estaba más que claro que nunca podría tener un lugar en esta sociedad. Una sociedad en la que era primordial comunicarse y llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Una sociedad que me había aislado, apartado del resto. Era un bicho raro y nunca nadie se fijaría en algo como yo. Un objeto, una figura... Mi persona era más un adorno que nada. No existía hasta que se me necesitase. Continué en esa posición durante un tiempo que no sabría decir cual fue exactamente. Sólo recuerdo que al voltearme, la playa se encontraba media vacía y el sol ya se encontraba escondido en el horizonte.

Mis hombros se encontraba levemente rojo, sólo esperaba que mi espalda no estuviese de un rojizo más intenso porque sino literalmente voy a ver el universo entero. Sacudí la toalla, la doblé y la metí dentro del bolso. Tomé el vestido y me lo puse... Para mi suerte el bikini se había secado. A paso tortuga me dirigí al coche, no tenía ganas de nada. Quería dormir o estar tirada en una cama sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegué al coche me di cuenta que la zona estaba un poco solitaria. Debían ser las ocho o nueve de la noche. Cogí el móvil y puse el bolso en el maletero. Y fui a abrir la puerta del piloto cuando alguien me acorraló. Mis sentidos se alteraron de inmediato. Mi respiración aumentó junto con los latidos de mi corazón. Miles de imágenes se cruzaron en mi mente provocando que el pánico se propagara en mi interior. Los nervios me mataban en ese momento. No podía reaccionar. Estaba como en shock. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Era imposible.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, nena —jadeó una voz de hombre, sonaba bastante ronca y el aliento que desprendía daban ganas a vomitar todo. Esa frase me hizo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues me había inmovilizado las manos. Me tenía como media abrazada ocasionando que mis intentos por arrancarme de encima al tipo ese fuesen casi imposibles. Pero igual persistía en alejarlo de mi cuerpo pero no había modo de lograr tal cosa.

—Suéltame —grité aunque sinceramente no sabría decir cuan alto pudo haber sido. Eso solo lo empeoró todo... Me agarró mucho más fuerte ocasionándome daño. E incluso pude sentir como me toqueteaba. La repulsión hizo acto de presencia. Sentí como la bilis subía hasta mi garganta. Asco, era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento. Pero, de pronto, sentí como el tipo se alejaba bruscamente de mí haciendo que cayese patéticamente al suelo. Al levantar mi mirada me encontré con un chico al que no le podía ver el rostro. Tenía una navaja en la mano. Apuntaba al tipo que me tenía acorralada, y que tanto miedo me había hecho pasar. Me encontraba en una encrucijada. Dios, ¿en qué me había metido? Este chico me había salvado, pero no sabía si fuese mejor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tenía un arma blanca. Ellos continuaban mirándose con rabia pero de pronto el chico habló.

—Fuera de aquí —ordenó en un tono de voz fuerte y autoritario, el simple hecho de desobedecerle daba miedo. El tipo salió huyendo de allí con el rabo entre las piernas.

El chico me miraba fijamente. Pero al mirarlo de frente caí en la cuenta de que debía de rondar los treinta. Su mirada era verde y penetrante, pero también era peligrosa. Ese hombre era realmente hermoso. Parecía un Dios bajado del Olimpo para torturar a unas simples mortales, pero algo en su mirada te infundaba un respeto infinito. Me escaneaba de arriba abajo como intentando adivinar todo lo que por mi mente pasaba. Lentamente, guardó la navaja en su bolsillo. Eso hizo que me fijase en su vestimenta. Por un momento pensé encontrarme con ropa desgastada y rota, pero no, vestía ropas de marca que acentuaba la hermosura del chico sin nombre. Era más que evidente, que ese adonis que estaba más bueno que el chocolate, tenía dinero. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

—Piensas quedarte todo el santo día en el suelo —sugirió enarcando una ceja, un gesto de lo más arrogante a mi parecer. Su voz era relajada sin esa seriedad que había mostrado antes. Era sedosa como si acariciase cada palabra que salía por su boca. Pero pronto bajé del ensimismamiento en el que habitaba. Me levanté del suelo con toda la dignidad que me era posible en estos momentos. Me puse más roja que un fosforillo y quise esconderme debajo del coche donde no pudiesen ver lo tonta que era.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja aunque dudaba que siquiera hubiera escuchado eso.

—Oye, me puedes alcanzar a Guía —sugirió mientras vi como miraba la guagua (autobús) pasar de largo. Yo solo me subí y le abrí el seguro de la otra puerta.

—Muy amable —expuso solamente. A lo que yo no le respondí nada.

Él se pasó el resto de trayecto observándome. Me miraba de forma fija, casi podría decir que ni parpadeaba. Parecía como si me estuviese evaluando. El silencio que reinaba en el coche junto con sus miradas me ponía histérica.

—¿Dónde te dejo? —le pregunté medio tartamudeando. Mierda, no puedo ser más estúpida.

—Delante del instituto viejo —afirmó seguro.

Suspiré. Estaba deseando que se bajara del coche, me ponía de los nervios.

Paré el coche en frente del instituto como me dijo. Y me quedé esperando a que saliese por la puerta pero al notar que no lo hacía giré la cabeza hacia su dirección, y lo que ocurrió luego me dejó en estado de shock. Él me besó... Al principio no le correspondí debido a la sorpresa. Sus labios eran suaves al tacto pero eran duros, fieros, me atacaban sin darme un respiro pero al mismo tiempo eran cuidadosos en no hacerme ningún daño.

—Cuídate, y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver —aseveró el chico de ojos verdes, de un modo tan seguro que no dudaba de que así sería.

Y allí me quedé, frente al instituto, con los labios hinchados y rojos como fresones.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les traigo mi nueva locura pronto seguiremos con las actualizaciones, no me he olvidado simplemente mi beta estaba con examenes pero ya nuevamente nos ponemos las pilas.**

**Un besito y espero que disfruten de este fic que es especial para mi porque con el quería comemzar en el fandom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso por contenido adulto si te disgusta este tipo de escenas abstente a leer**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Podía sentir mis labios hinchados y calientes. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor y, en efecto, se encontraba rojos. Sentía un ligero hormigueo debido a la sensibilidad que había dejado después de tremendo beso. Mi cara se encontraba ruborizada pero, al ser consciente de lo que realmente había pasado, un rojo intenso empezó colorear toda mi cara. Puse primera y desaparecí de allí en dirección a mi casa, que estaba como a diez minutos.

Mi primer beso había sido con un absoluto desconocido, que estaba más bueno que el chocolate y cualquier mujer de este mundo estaría dispuesta a comérselo con Nutella. Debía olvidar este día como fuese. Ese maldito arrogante se cree mucho por ir besando muchachas... Bendito estúpido. Tonta de mí por haberlo traído aunque el cabronazo me había salvado la vida. No sabía qué hubiese sido de mí si no hubiese espantado al asqueroso aquel. Creo que mis planes de verano se verían cancelados, no podía arriesgarme de ningún modo a volverme a encontrar con el viejo verde ese. Debía pensar bien qué es lo iba a hacer.

Llegué a casa bastante rápido, mi madre debía estar preocupada... Ya era un poco tarde. Las nueve y media indicaba el reloj del coche. Espero que no me toque charla por no haber avisado que llegaba tan tarde. Aparqué en el garaje de modo que mi padre pudiese meter su coche. Subí las escaleras lentamente... No sé por qué razón me encontraba de lo más cansada.

—Pensé que te habían secuestrado..., al fin has dado señales de vida — señaló mi madre seria y en mi interior pensé: "no estás tan errada mamá".

—Que va... ¿Quién va querer al bicho este?, y si lo hicieran al minuto lo sueltan de lo insoportable que es —afirmó el estúpido de turno de mi hermano. Me estaba tocando la moral. Me daban ganas de partirle la cara de bobo que tiene.

—Pero niña, tú no te pusiste protector solar... Estás al rojo vivo —me reprochó mi madre. Seguí para mi habitación, tomé ropa interior y una camisa de dormir. Me metí en la ducha bajo el agua fría para refrescara la zona que hervía. Parecía como si de mi piel desprendiese un fuego ardiente. Por mi mente fueron transcurriendo todas las imágenes de la tarde. Algunas pasaban más rápido y otras más lento. Pero, de repente, me quedé paralizada al comprender que había metido a un tipo con una navaja en mi coche. Dios, podría estar en estos momentos degollada en algún descampado, pero por suerte lo que único que me había pasado es que el tipo me besó. Y tremendo beso. Enseguida me auto recriminé por pensar eso. Debo estar de lo más loca... Desde cuando la inmadurez de subir a un desconocido a mi coche forma parte de mi modo de vida. Yo no era así. Era racional hasta la locura, nunca me dejaba llevar, mido las consecuencias de mis actos hasta el último momento. Había sido una insensatez de mi parte.

Me acosté en la cama sin cenar, no tenía ninguna gana a comer. La espalda me dolía y quemaba como el infierno. A mi mente vino la imagen del chico. Debía olvidarle ya nunca más le vería. Mi primer beso con un desconocido... Era de lo más penoso.

Esta semana había sido una pesadilla. Era horrible. Tener que lidiar con mi hermano y sus insultos constantes, uniéndole a ello mis demonios persistentes. Cada día me sentía más sola, como un mueble al que sólo llamaban para mandar, reclamar e insultar. Sentía que nada hacía bien, que por más esfuerzos que hiciese era inútil. Una tonta, una boba, eso es lo que soy. Y después de todo, me daba cuenta de que lo que mi hermano me decía era la mera verdad. Una verdad que no quería aceptar. E intentaba convencerme de que no era cierto. Pero esas palabras volvían a mi mente una y otra vez, como un mantra, haciéndome un daño tan profundo.

Estaba hecha un ovillo. Había llorado mucho. De mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas por muy dolorosos que fuesen los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente. Me levanté a duras penas de la cama y cuidadosamente fui al baño. Nadie podía verme en este estado. Me lavé la cara con agua fría. Realicé un suave masaje en la sien y en mis hombros. Sequé mi rostro y cuando noté que estaba más o menos presentable salí fuera... No tenía ganas de cruzarme con nadie y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando todo era una farsa.

Solté a mi cocker hermoso. Sentada en la calle apretando mis rodillas contra mi pecho mientras observaba como el pequeño Sam corría de un lado para otro. Pronto sentí una lamida en mi cara lo que me hizo sonreír... El perro me quería más que mi propia familia. Un suspiro de resignación salió de entre mis labios.

No podía seguir encerrada en la casa y apenas saliendo. No podía continuar dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No quería que volviese a ocurrir. No soportaría ver a mis padres pasar nuevamente por eso. Tomé a Sam entre mis manos, le di un beso en el tope de su cabeza y lo llevé al corral que le había hecho mi padre.

Entré a casa, fui a la cocina y me hice un sándwich de jamón y queso. Tomé un zumo de melocotón de la nevera.

—Como sigas comiendo te vas a poner como una foca —dijo Alex con maldad desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Cállate, estúpido —le respondí sin pensar apenas.

—Que dices gilipollas, a mí no me insultes —aseveró alterado acercándose rápido hacia donde me encontraba, dándome miedo la situación que se estaba creando. Debí quedarme callada, no decir nada. Ahora todo se iba a complicar. Lo sé. Pero aún así no pude evitar que de entre mis labios saliese un "lo que tú digas".

—Lo que me faltaba que una estúpida antisocial me mande a callar — replicó antes de cogerme de los brazos y empujarme a traición hacia el suelo, para luego irse inmediatamente del lugar del delito como siempre. Mi baja espalda dolía como el demonio... El maldito... Lo odio... Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por humillarme de este modo tan vil. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero no las dejé. Me sentía sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en las últimas horas. No entendía que había hecho para merecerme todo esto, ah, sí, ser la tonta más grande de todo el mundo.

Me levanté, tomé las llaves y me fui de esa casa de los demonios. Estaba harta de todo. De mi vida. Odiaba ser como era. Quería que todo este dolor se acabase. Sentía tanto asco por lo que estaba viviendo. Las lágrimas hacían presión en mis ojos pero las aguanté a pesar de sentir una presión muy molesta en el estómago. Sabía que no debía aguantarme las ganas de llorar pues me hacía mucho daño.

Todo era mi culpa, si no fuese tan estúpida no me tratarían así. Era tan patética. De alguien había que reírse y que mejor que la tonta de turno. La boba que se queda callada y deja que le insulten, humillen e incluso golpeen. Mi comportamiento daba pena, el sentimiento que más odiaba en esta vida. La lástima era algo que no quería ni aunque me la regalasen, odiaba tanto que me miraran a la cara expresando "pobrecilla está sola y no tiene a nadie".

Me encontraba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en Agaete. Era como un pueblo en una playa. Me encanta ir a caminar por el paseo marítimo y terminar viendo el atardecer allí. Aparqué rápido y bajé a la playa. Caminaba decidida y cohibida por el lugar. Raro, si así era yo. Había muchísima gente aunque era normal con el calor tan sofocante que hacía. Continué andando, buscando un sitio por la avenida donde no hubiese tanta gente. Me molestaba tanta concentración de multitud a mi alrededor. Después de unos diez minutos lo divisé. Me senté en el banco solitario que había allí. Había unos bloques de hormigón muy grandes que parecían dados a gran escala justo delante de mis ojos y el resto de mi visión la ocupaba el inmenso océano que bañaba a las islas.

El mar me encantaba. Sentía que podría trasmitir tantos sentimientos. Podía ser suave, calmado, relajado, sumiso pero por el contrario también podría ser tormentoso, dañino, dominante, peligroso. Era hermosa la vista desde aquí. Se veía tan sereno, pero sabía que era una mera ilusión. Que eran apariencias. Vivimos en un mundo en lo que todo parece y no es. Algo tan mágico por fuera y por dentro tan negro, tanta oscuridad. Yo conocía el mundo de las apariencias. Para muchos soy feliz, estoy a gusto, pero la verdad es que odio todo lo que concierne a mi vida excepto a mis padres. Tengo tantas ansias de vivir, de disfrutar, de ser libre. Sentir que estás atada y no puedes soltarte. Porque, ¿cómo hacerlo de unas cadenas que han sido autoimpuestas? ¿Cómo destruirlas, desgarrarlas? Imposible. Casi toda una vida luchando contra ellas. Ya no puedo más. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle al mundo lo infeliz que soy, que mi sonrisa es tan falsa como las caras plásticas de las modelos de Hollywood. Todo era una farsa. Embriagada por esos pensamientos negativos y el suave sonido del mar, fui escalando los enormes bloques de hormigón. Mi miedo a las alturas quedó olvidado. En ese momento sólo importaba el dolor que asolaba todo mi ser. Todo lo demás quedó apartado en un rincón de mi mente. Subí y bajé por esas piedras enormes sin saber cómo. Cuando llegué delante del todo, se podía apreciar como las olas se estampaban fuertemente contra las piedras. El viento azotaba con fuerza mi cara haciendo que mi rostro se ruborizara y mis labios se hinchasen levemente. El sol se encontraba cerca de mar, haciendo que uno de los momentos más entrañables del día. Era hermoso como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el mar. En ese momento parecía que el agua era un espejo que reflejaba la belleza infinita del astro sol. Fue en ese momento que mi dosis de locura alcanzó su punto más alto pues no se me ocurrió mejor idea que querer ser la protagonista del Titanic en el borde de esas piedras.

Y allí me encontraba yo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados como si se tratase de dos alas y fuese un pájaro que emprendería el vuelo en breve. Esa idea me hizo sonreír. El viento siguió castigando mi cara fuertemente haciendo que me tambalease y casi perdiese el equilibrio. Fue en ese momento en que fui consciente de la locura que estaba cometiendo. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando para hacer esto? Sencillamente estaba completamente loca. Como pude mantuve el equilibrio. El problema es que tenía las piernas dormidas y no me podía mover del lugar. El miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo provocándome ligeros temblores en el cuerpo. Y ahora, ¿cómo voy a salir de ésta? Voy a morir seguro. Si caigo de aquí arriba no lo cuento. Pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos tiraban de mi cuerpo retirándome del precipicio. Internamente agradecí a la persona que fuese por salvarme de una muerte segura. Pero fue antes de que sintiese unas fuertes sacudidas por los hombros.

—Dime niña, ¿eres tonta o lo practicas...? ¿Cómo se te ocurre asomarte ahí? Te podrías haber matado —me regañó una voz muy alta y seria que recordaba haber escuchado antes. Ante mí estaba el tipo de la navaja. Mis ojos se aguaron levemente por el susto que pasé y su recriminación me estaba haciendo sentir como una cucaracha. Me giré de allí para salir corriendo olvidándome de que tenía las piernas en dormidas y que a duras penas las sentía. Como es obvio me caí para delante sin poder hacer nada para parar el golpe. De lo último que fui consciente es de como mi cabeza impactó contra el duro hormigón.

Sentía mi cuerpo todo adolorido. Parecía que un tractor hubiese pasado por encima de mí. Dios..., la cabeza me pesaba muchísimo. Creo que casi ni la podía mover. Sentía como algo frío era presionado contra mi frente haciendo que el dolor fuese más persistente ante ese roce. Poco a poco fui despertando de la inconsciencia. La desorientación que tenía no era muy normal. Joder, ¿qué me había pasado? De repente, una imagen de cómo me iba en picado contra el suelo apareció en mi mente. Parpadeé repetidas veces hasta que pude enfocar mi vista. Un dormitorio. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Puff...

—¿Dónde estoy? —me pregunté en voz alta. La confusión reinaba en mi mente.

—En mi casa —contestó una voz ronca que transmitía mucha sensualidad. Lo que me hizo saltar y percatarme de que me encontraba en ropa interior debajo de esa fina sábana que tapaba mi cuerpo.

—Eres un maldito pervertido de mierda —casi le grité con odio—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué coño me has quitado mi ropa? —dije histérica. Me encontraba en la casa de un posible asesino, pues por nada no se tenía una navaja. ¿Y si me violó o algo?

—Mira, niña, bastante tuve con sacarte de las malditas rocas para aguantar niñerías de cuarta. Mejor vamos a curar esas heridas —aseveró levantándose de la cama y quitando el hielo de mi cabeza.

—No es necesario, ya me las curo yo en casa —afirmé terca... Ese tipo no iba a observar mi cuerpo. A duras penas caminé con la sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo.

—No sé ni para qué te tapas, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes —comentó con voz un sexy sacando a relucir su gran ego.

—Asqueroso —gruñí alcanzando mi ropa.

Pero pronto me vi presionada contra la pared del fondo. Su magnífico cuerpo estaba pegado a mis espaldas.

—Qué pena que este asqueroso te ponga caliente, te excite como ninguno lo ha hecho antes —pronunció el chico de los ojos verdes pareciendo la voz de una línea erótica.

—Ya quisieras —afirmé retándolo.

—¿Lo comprobamos? —cuestionó arrogante arrancándome la sábana del cuerpo dejándome en ropa interior ante sus ojos. Hijo de puta. Al igual que sus ojos, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas haciéndome reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde pues me estaba tocando descaradamente mi trasero aproximándose a mi intimidad. E impulsivamente le pegué una cachetada.

—Maldito, te odio —afirmé con repudio.

—Más bien me deseas, nena —aseveró el tipejo con sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro mientras se acariciaba la cara que se encontraba en tono escarlata por el golpe.

Tomé mi ropa rápido y entré a la otra habitación cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta. Lo odio... maldito. Me puse la ropa como pude. Las heridas comenzaban a escocerme y doler. Y la cabeza ni que decir. Gracias a Dios la ropa no me rozaba mucho las heridas.

Salí del baño y como un lince salí del dormitorio del demonio. Pero tan pronto llegué a la puerta de la entrada él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a un sofá.

—Suéltame —grité agitándome entre sus brazos.

—Quieta —ordenó en una voz que daba miedo—. Vamos a curar eso y no vas a salir por la puerta hasta que lo haya hecho, ¿entendido? —inquirió serio pero con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en el rostro.

—Entendido —cedí con la mirada baja, no me quedaba de otra. Entre antes terminara antes me iría.

Cuidadosamente fue curando cada una de las heridas, que a decir verdad no eran pocas. Las rodillas, los codos, las manos y la barbilla. Y el tremendo chichón de la cabeza, aunque a éste no se lo podía hacer más. Sus manos eran gentiles sobre mi piel, sino fuese por el hecho de que sabe manejar un cuchillo de esos no sería tan borde. Aunque lo pervertido no se lo quita nadie.

—Ya está —comentó con un tono alegre como hubiese hecho un gran merito.

—Bien —afirmé levantándome del sofá de golpe.

—¡Eh! Se te olvida algo —exclamó tomándome del brazo.

—¿El qué? —cuestioné a la defensiva. Pero apenas salieron estas palabras sus labios cubrieron los míos en un beso abrazador y dominante que me dejó indefensa. Lo único que pude hacer fue responderle con ahínco... demasiado diría yo... No sé qué tenía el maldito que hacía que en mi vientre bajo apareciera como un cosquilleo. Un calor abrazador se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cuando hacía comentarios como los que dijo en el dormitorio o simplemente cuando me besaba de este modo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndole hacia mí intensificando el beso. Su lengua hizo un recorrido lento y tortuoso por mi labio inferior como pidiendo un permiso que fue concebido inmediatamente. De pronto un inmenso calor se instaló en mi cara que fue acompañado del saqueo que su cálida lengua le estaba dando a mi boca. Sentía como su larga lengua recorría, exploraba, conocía, rozaba y excitaba mi cavidad bucal hasta que nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una batalla por la lucha del control. Pero eso era una pelea que nunca tendría vencedor... Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la calma así como todo empezó.

—Toma las llaves del coche, está aparcado en la calle donde está el cuartel de la Guardia Civil —susurró con una sonrisa pletórica en el rostro.

Yo asentí y me fui hacia la puerta. Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, creo que ni siquiera podía pensar.

—Al final tenía razón, me deseas más de lo que me odias. Que pases buena noche y piensa en mí —comentó burlón.

«_Maldito hijo de puta_», pensé mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo más de esta nueva historia que espero que les gusten.**

**Un besito y gracias por todo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso por contenido para adultos.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Estúpido hombre, no entiendo qué se le pasa por la cabeza para siempre acabar besándome. El muy idiota besa tan bien, todavía siento ese increíble cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Cada poro de mi piel ruega por más caricias y besos que me transporten y me hagan olvidar todo. Lo que soy.

Sacudí mi cabeza a la vez que me regañaba por ser tan ilusa y creer que algo entre él y yo podría pasar. Ese chico sólo era un prepotente al que le divertía verme molesta.

Bajé el portal rápidamente sabiendo al instante dónde me encontraba. Muy cerca de donde lo dejé el otro día. Caminé a buen paso hacia la dirección que me indicó. A simple vista no pude percibir mi auto puesto que la calle se encontraba atestada de coches a ambos lados de la calzada. Comencé a recorrer la calle en busca de mi Opel corsa pero maldición no lo encontraba, ya estaba al borde del colapso imaginándome lo peor. Y si me lo robó o me lo quemó. Pero poco después lo visualicé en medio de dos todoterrenos al final de la calle. Jodido idiota, todo lo hizo adrede para desquiciarme los nervios. Con rabia abrí el coche y salí de allí queriendo olvidar todo lo vivido en el día de hoy.

Llegué a casa muerta de cansancio. Me dolía todo el cuerpo… Tantos golpes que había recibido. Con cuidado me las ingenié para que nadie percibiera las heridas ocasionadas por mi estupidez.

No podía evitar estar en la cama lamentando la insensatez que estuve a punto de cometer. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a ese extremo? Podría haber muerto. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca? Había perdido el norte. Si el chico no me hubiese alcanzado ahora mismo estaría en el más allá y aunque en ocasiones lo vea todo oscuro y negro. Incluso para desear no seguir viviendo. Pero mis padres no se merecen nada de eso, no puedo ser tan egoísta después de todo lo que han pasado. No sería de ninguna manera justo para ellos que realizara un acto tan cobarde cuando han aguantado todo aquello.

Sé que soy una carga para ellos, un dolor en el trasero. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cara externalizando todo el dolor que mi alma cargaba. Lo menos que quería en este mundo era hacerles sufrir, pero no importaba cómo siempre acababa haciéndole daño.

Era una buena para nada. Frágil y tonta que lo único que conseguía era lastimar todo aquello que tocaba. Yo no quería, lo juro. Sólo deseaba ser como los otros chicos de mi edad. Salir y pasarla bien pero estaba condenada a esta armadura invisible. A esta jodida burbuja que me ahogaba. Que me retenía en contra de mi voluntad.

Más lágrimas cayeron, parecía que ellas me acompañarían toda la vida. Que serían el reflejo de mi eterno sufrimiento… ése que cada día cargaría con más dolor y amargura.

Morfeo como siempre me atrapa entre este mar de lágrimas alejándome de este enorme pesar. Evadiendo una realidad latente que parece una condena más que una vida… Pero la pena era demasiado intensa para evitar que el agua salada de mis lágrimas dejara de ser derramada.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana me despertó, parpadeé lentamente mientras comenzaba a notar el dolor de las heridas y mis mejillas pegajosas por la llantina de anoche. Pasé mis manos por mi cara intentando borrar la sensación pero fue en vano.

Caminando a duras penas llegué hasta el cuarto de baño… Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia… Sentía los músculos engarrotados. El agua caliente enseguida me provocó que suspirara de alivio. Me dolía absolutamente todo… incluso el alma… Sentía un gran peso en mi interior y para eso dudaba que hubiera un bálsamo que me aliviara.

Idiota, mil veces idiota.

Joder, me había salvado la vida y yo ni siquiera le agradecí. Es la segunda vez que me salva el pellejo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ese idiota. Sonreí tontamente al pensar en él, estaba buenísimo pero era un cabrón. Lo llevaba escrito en cada poro de su piel. Todo en su cuerpo gritaba peligro… Te anunciaba que te mantuvieras alejado de él pero parece que el destino está empellado en que nos juntemos de algún modo. ¿La razón? Ni idea, ese hombre era un pecado… Sólo tenerlo delante me provocaba que ningún pensamiento muy inteligente surcara mi mente sino fuera porque me ofuscaba hasta el límite.

Con él todo era tan distinto podía ser yo de algún modo, no me cohibía ni sentía menos… podría hablar sin temer que me fueran a tachar de loca o callar mis palabras. No entendía qué tenía él. ¿Acaso podría haber algo de diferente? Sólo era un ser humano más aunque no parecía de mi edad a pesar de que vestía ropas juveniles. Debía pasar los veinte cinco lo más seguro. Sus ojos era tan cautos en ocasiones y el modo en que me decía "niña" ocasionaba que pensara que él no era todo lo que aparentaba, que había mucho más escondido. Odiaba sentir esta curiosidad por él.

No debía sentir absolutamente nada por él. Desdén. Pero como sentir tal cosa cuando me besa de ese modo, tan ardiente que me vuelve loca o me mira con esa autoridad que, lejos de temerle, sólo deseo complacerle.

Mierda, Isabella, se puede saber de qué coño hablas. No sabes nada de ese tipo, más que tiene una navaja con la que suele salir y la dirección de su casa. Eres una tonta si ves más en lo que hay nada. El chico sólo me ha ayudado en un par de ocasiones y para mi suerte hoy estoy con vida gracias a ello.

Salí de la bañera con el propósito de sacar de mi mente a ese hombre. No tenía caso pensar en imposibles. Sequé con mucho cuidado mi cuerpo y curé con delicadeza mis heridas. Las malditas dolían de lo lindo. Al verme en el espejo me di cuenta de que el chichón de mi cabeza no estaba muy hinchado, todo a mérito de…

Para Isabella, ya fue.

Peiné mi cabello de modo que no se viera el golpe, al acabar unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta me hicieron temblar. Me apresuré a colocar bien mi cabello y a recoger el baño pues ya me temía quién era el idiota que había tocado de ese modo. Y ya me preparaba para su palabrerío. Al fin y al cabo siempre tenía algo que decir.

Un suspiro de pesar se me escapó justo antes de abrir la puerta.

─Hasta poco tardaste para lavar tu culo gordo ─se regodeó él en insultos que ya muy bien me conocía. Creo que hasta los podría decir de memoria. Pasando de él caminé en albornoz hacia mi dormitorio para cambiarme para salir a dar una vuelta con el pequeño Sam. Busqué ropa que me quedara suelta y no me provocara daño en las zonas lastimadas. Cuando estuve lista comí algo rápido y cogí la correa del perro para ir a darle una vuelta cerca de casa.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Sam, era lo único positivo que tenía en mi vida por ahora. Era hermoso salir y ver la cara de emoción que ponía al verme. No sé, era mágico que todo en él cambiara al verme… Al menos sabía que al perro si que le importaba. Verlo correr de arriba para abajo como un terremoto de energía me hacía sonreír. Me gustaba otorgarle su dosis de libertad… No sé, era algo digno de admirar verlo desenvolverse sin ningún tipo de cadenas.

Pronto se hizo tarde siendo hora de volver, la verdad es que no me apetecía regresar a mi deprimente casa… Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso… más si así me evitaba al idiota de mi hermano que sólo conseguía amargarme la existencia. A veces sólo quería que se mantuviera callado para siempre, de ese modo al menos dejaría de incordiarme tanto. En muchas ocasiones me pregunto qué carajo le hice para que se comporte de esa manera conmigo.

Un suspiro cansado se me escapó cuando llegamos a casa pero, para mi tormento, mi hermano y mi padre estaban hablando en la entrada de casa. Ignorándole un poco caminé hacia el corral de Sam para ponerle de comer y encerrarlo por hoy. Cuando hube acabado me giré para buscarlo pero lo que vi me dejó blanca de golpe, mi perrito salía por los aires de la patada que le dio Alex. Mis ojos se aguaron al escuchar como se quejaba, desesperada cogí a mi perrito en brazos comprobando que se encontrara bien. Dos lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos pero Sam pronto las lamió indicándome que se encontraba bien. No pensándolo mucho dejé al perrito en su lugar y fui a enfrentarlo. Era un idiota y me cansaba la jodida situación.

─Eres un imbécil ─aseveré dándole un ligero empujón que ni siquiera lo tambaleó, pero no pude hacer nada antes de sentir sus uñas enterrarse en la piel de mis brazos y empujarme con rabia al suelo. Mis muslos se rasparon contra la dura superficie mientras estúpidas lágrimas de impotencia caían por mis ojos.

Como te odio, te odio mil veces con toda mi alma.

Me levanté como pude sintiendo pinchazos en los muslos, me giré encontrándome con la mirada vidriosa del cachorro. Le sonreí como pude antes de entrar a la casa.

Una vez en mi cuarto me quité toda la ropa dejándome caer en ropa interior sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos fuertemente queriendo olvidar lo desgraciada que era por culpa de mi hermano. Pero no derramaría una lágrima más hoy, al menos no por él. De pronto unos ojos verdes acudieron a mi mente… tan claros y transparentes que podrían llegar a parecer azules en ocasiones. Estos me miraban serios pero no disgustados con una dosis de comprensión que me era ajena y sin prestar atención a todo aquello que gritaba peligro en mi mente comencé a fijarme en cada mínimo detalle… Cada pincelada bella que conformaban esos orbes hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en mí enviándome al mundo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Dos días después.

No aguantaba más el encierro, me era imposible permanecer más tiempo alli. Sabía que podía ser un error el regresar a esa playa donde él me salvó la vida por primera vez pero no sabía a dónde dirigirme. Necesitaba alejarme de mi hermano, últimamente las cosas estaban muy sensibles. Discutimos por cada estupidez que ocurre y hemos estado a punto de llegar a los puños. No soy para nada violenta pero todo esto me está hartando, tan solo quisiera alejarme un tiempo de esta casa que tanto daño me hace. Sólo quisiera poder dejar de verle y tener algo de paz. Tranquilidad.

Estacioné cerca del parque infantil que allí se encontraba. Caminé por la avenida de la playa queriendo que la brisa del mar se llevara todos mis problemas. No entendía la clase de odio y rencor que sentía Alex hacia mí. Era incomprensible, nunca le había hecho nada para que me humillara de ese modo tan vil. Me senté en un banco queriendo calmar la angustia tan grande que me consumía y no me dejaba respirar. Suspiré pesadamente mientras observaba todavía mis piernas todas rasguñadas, aunque lo peor eran los muslos que se encontraban totalmente amoratados a pesar del paso de los días. Y a causa de ellos me era imposible ponerme unos pantalones no soportaba ni siquiera el roce de las sábanas durante la noche. Me daba pena ir así, pero que más podía hacer... Ya mi casa sólo era el recordatorio del infierno que estaba viviendo.

Sólo quería desaparecer por un momento y dejar de sentir esta pena en mi interior. Dejar de ser tan infeliz pero sé que nada vendrá del aire. Que sólo yo puedo hacer algo para que cambie, pero, en cambio, no hago nada, estoy aquí sentada... más perdida que un extraterrestre. No sabiendo ni por dónde comenzar.

Estiré las piernas y fijé la mirada en mis pies. Son la única parte de mi cuerpo que me gusta... o por lo menos me agrada. Pero acaso alguien se fijaría en algún momento en eso. No, claro que no. Suspiré nuevamente antes de fijarme en la gente que caminaba por la zona hasta que mi mirada se detuvo en un chico que se encontraba en medio de dos rubias. Ambas tenían buena figura, no siendo ni muy delgadas ni muy rellenas. Aunque compartían una buena delantera, no entendía qué fue lo que me llamó la atención de ese cuadro. No sé si eran los intentos fallidos y exagerados por llamar la atencion del chico, que se me hacía muy conocido, pero la distancia no me permitía reconocerle. De pronto, él chico soltó una carcajada y de inmediato una imagen mental sobre quién podría ser provocó que saltara como resorte buscando alejarme de allí. Pero al mismo instante un nudo se instaló en mi estómago. Me molestaba que estuviera con esas y lo peor es que no debía hacerlo. No podía sentir nada por ese, tenía que serme totalmente indiferente lo que hiciera o no con esas chicas.

Caminé mucho más lejos por esa avenida, no quería encontrármelo de ninguna forma posible. No quería tropezar con esa sonrisa burlona que se reía abiertamente de mí aunque no me molestara tanto y me mirara con esos ojos que parecían leer mi mente... Casi podría asegurar que preveía lo que yo diría o cómo actuaría. Me sentía desnuda en su presencia y temía enormemente que un extraño me hiciera sentir de ese modo. Agarrándome con fuerza a la barandilla no dejaba de repertirme mentalmente por no entender qué carajo estaba sucediendo en mi interior. Parecía que todo en mí se quería revelar contra esta situacion. No aguantaba a mi hermano y no parecía estar dispuesta a aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

El cambio me daba miedo, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y hoy por hoy no podría decir qué sentimiento era más fuerte. Todo se veía intenso, y de lo único que estaba segura era de que estaba cansada de la autocompasión. El sol despidiendose en el ocaso me despertó de mi letargo de pensamientos... Ahí caí en la cuenta de que se me había hecho muy tarde, debían ser como las ocho y media de la noche. Apresurada, no queriéndome encontrar con ninguna sorpresa, caminé a buen paso por todo el paseo marítimo, pero vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a unos tipos que fumaban alrededor de mi coche, mas bien apoyados en él. ¿Y ahora qué?

Me dejé caer en un banco para luego sisear de dolor. Qué idiota soy. Como boba me quedé mirando para los chicos que aunque no tenían cara de violadores me daba mucha pena ir ahí. Los "y si..." no dejaban de atormentar mi mente, odiaba razonar tanto, pensarlo todo una y otra vez. Acaso nunca podría hacer algo loco sin tener que cuestionarme las consecuencias de mis actos.

Gruñí frustrada conmigo misma.

—Pero mira quién está aquí, pero si es la damisela en apuros —comentó divertido una voz a mis espaldas, me giré aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba y me encontré con su sonrisa presumida del que todo se lo sabe.

Sin prestarle atencion alguna me giré a lo mío, olvidándome de su presencia o al menos intentándolo. Pero al parecer, ese feo gesto le dio igual pues se sentó a mi lado. Con su dedo índice comenzó a recorrer mi brazo provocando que la piel se erizara ante el contacto. Me alejé de su cuerpo mandándole la indirecta de que me dejara en paz.

—No es un poco tarde para que estés aquí, no te puedo estar salvando la vida todos los días —comentó irónico pareciéndole graciosas sus palabras.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido —respondí mordazmente a lo que me estaba echando en cara.

—A veces puedes ser muy borde. ¿Sabes, niña?, no está mal divertirse de vez en cuando —comentó un tanto serio pero tan solo ignoré sus palabras, esas que tanto dolor producían debido a la verdad que encerraban. Miré nuevamente hacia mi coche deseando no encontrar a esos muchachos allí, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente. Estaban muy bien acomodados y no parecía que tuvieran la intencion de irse de allí.

—No te van hacer nada... Sólo tienes que ir y se moverán a otro lado —murmuró muy cerca de mi oído ocasionando que saltara del susto y que al mismo tiempo gimiera de dolor.

—No te aburres, ¿qué es lo que tanto buscas? —pregunté un tanto molesta por su persistencia.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —aseveró con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. No aguantaba el tener que oírle, odiaba la lástima y casi podía oírlo en su tono de voz aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Me levanté rápido de allí caminando hacia mi miedo atroz me acorralaba pero por alguna razón inentendible seguía caminando. Quizá quería demostrarle que sí podía con ello, que no quería su pena, ya con la mía propia era suficiente. Pero antes de llegar al coche sentí su presencia a mis espaldas y justo al instante los muchachos desaparecieron con rapidez. Intensifiqué mis pasos hacia el coche temblando por meter la llave en la cerradura del auto. Sólo quería irme de allí, parecía que nada iría bien. Pero pronto me paralicé del miedo al sentir sus dedos trazando el moratón de mis muslos. Mis ojos se empañaron, no quería que viera eso. Estaba horrible.

Pronto su mano fuerte me volteó, su gesto se encontraba realmente miedo y yo no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Me sentía tan avergonzada que sólo podía luchar en sus brazos para que me dejara ir de una vez.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —casi gruñó, se veía tan enfadado pero yo no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en irme y escapar. Sólo no quería estar aquí.

—No te importa, suéltame —afirmé muy molesta intentado deshacerme de su agarre.

—Dímelo —exigía instalándose un fuego en esa mirada que parecía ser capaz de incendiar cualquier cosa, pero me encontraba muy lejos de esa advertencia. No me sometí, no hice caso a toda las senales.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta... déjame en paz —dije con histeria dándome cuenta de mi error cuando ya lo dije. Yo nunca insultaba... sí que lo hacía mentalmente, al instante temí la reacción de él.

—Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre, niña boba —afirmó con un odio tan profundo hacia mí a la vez que apretaba su agarre lastimándome. En ese momento sólo sentía sus palabras y, por muy tonto que pareciera, se sentía como latigazos. Un enorme dolor comenzó a recorrerme. Lo único que pude hacer fue soltarme de él para subir al coche con la misma y desaparecer de allí. Las lágrimas caían en cascada por mi rostro, se deslizaban con tanta rapidez y fuerza que era difícil no sentir esta enorme opresión hasta llegar al punto de que me estaba ahogando entre sollozos. Siendo un imposible conducir en este estado detuve el coche. No sabía bien en dónde me encontraba pero tampoco me importaba, salí del coche y comencé a andar encontrandome con lo que parecía un área recreativa totalmente desierta, la noche estaba cayendo. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de esconderme del mundo, de olvidar todo lo que me pasaba. Un _"¿por qué a mí me ocurre todo?"_ se instaló en mi mente, tal vez estaba maldita... Quizá la vida ya me había advertido que lo mejor que me podía pasar era morir.

NO. NO PODÍA SER. MIS PADRES NO LO MERECÍAN.

Me dejé caer allí, bajo una mesa, llorando y sacando mis penas. Llevé las piernas a mi pecho intentando sobrellevar todo esto que sentía aunque dudaba que eso ayudara. No entendía cómo pude ser tan ilusa e idiota.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, la verdad no sabía cuánto, escuché el sonido de una moto, no le presté mucha atención hasta que escuché como se detenía. Oí pasos apresurados acercándose hasta mi presencia, no sabía si me había visto quien quiera que fuera. Por alguna extrana razón no sentía ningún miedo, simplemente me encontraba allí en una especie de trance. Giré un poco la cabeza con intención de saber quién podría ser el recién llegado pero me encontré con ese par de ojos que tan bien conocía y recreaba en mi mente, estos me miraban con una ansiedad que no podía explicar pero tan solo pude encogerme ante su presencia. No entendía qué era lo que hacía aquí. Él se coló también debajo de la mesa sentándose a mi lado. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí a mi lado en silencio. Y yo no podía evitar mirarlo con recelo, sólo quería estar sola, tener mi momento de intimidad mental.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con la voz algo ronca debido a la llantina.

—Yo… lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte —afirmó lentamente mientras pasaba sus manos varoniles por mis mejillas llevándose el rastro de mis lágrimas. Me quedé mirando al frente valorando sus palabras y la verdad es que no sabía qué sacar de todo esto. Sabía que estaba perdida, pero acaso eso significaba que debía confiar en él para tener mi dosis de felicidad. De plenitud. Para tirar las cadenas. Sentí su dedo recorriendo mi cuello lo que provocó que sonriera tímidamente, estaba claro que me encantaba lo provocativo que era pero también sabía que era un peligro para mi corazón.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestioné repentinamente, no quería ser el acto de caridad de nadie.

—Digamos que me recuerdas a alguien —contestó serio y era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz.

—No quiero la pena de nadie —afirmé dejándoselo bien claro.

—Niña, lo menos que siento por ti es pena. Ahora ven aquí —aseveró antes de cogerme con cuidado y ponerme en su regazo. Un beso abrazador y caliente fue todo el recibimiento que tuve. Su lengua se internaba en mi interior de una forma tan apabullante que me dejaba desconcertaba sobre lo que se esperaba de mí. Sólo continué su ritmo enrollando mis brazos alrededor sintiendo como sus manos abarcaban m cuerpo y lo recorrían con ambición, con deseo de poseerlo. Ese desconocido calor hizo acto de presencia recorriendo mis venas a una velocidad impresionante, a la vez que sentía mis pechos diferentes, más tensos y duros bajando hasta mi femineidad. Cuando sus labios dejaron mi boca, sólo pude jadear y ansiar por sentir esa intensidad de nuevo.

—¿Ha quedado claro que ninguna pena me une a ti? —regañó dejándome impresionada y sin palabras. Simplemente asentí, no creía que pudiera encontrar mi voz.

—Ahora otra cosa, niña, ¿estás dispuesta a dejar ese mundo aburrido y abrirte a ese ardor que llevas en la sangre y a una buena dosis de diversión? —cuestionó dejándome asombrada por tal pregunta… Mi gran debate personal se había manifestado. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?

* * *

**No es por nada pero ¿que le responderá ella? Digo es todo una tentación sin ninguna duda. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
